The Final Page
by Hikari Shadokijo
Summary: The Universe of the Four Gods is finally destroyed, but by who's hand? With The Sukunami's daughter's life on the line, and the discovery of the other six Seishi nescesary to defeat the evil, what will happen? Rated "R" for sexual references.... R&R!!!


The Final Page...  
  
Tasuki-Hino Aoru-17 Yoku(wing)-R.forearm Chichiri-Nijuu Sou-24 Sho(well)-R.Knee Hotohori- Yaiba Kan-18 Sei(star)-L.Neck Nuriko- Ryoku Udewa-18 Yanagi(willow)-L.Chest Chiriko- Karaku Sasmoyou-13 Cho(stretching)-L.Foot Mitsukake- Chiyu Reiki-22 Shin(sadness)-L.Palm  
  
Fuuwa Sukunami Chuei Sou  
  
~*~  
  
"The final page of the 'Universe of The Four Gods' is finally turned. My destiny will be fufilled, and my family will finally be at peace."  
  
The book floated out of the bookshelf, and remained hovering in the air. There was a loud 'shing' and a glinting sword tore through the book, ripping and burning the delicate pages of the legend. The book fell into two halfs, the glowing ceased.   
  
~*~  
  
Miaka's heart stopped, she could feel the book tear at the seams, the voices of her friends ringing through her mind. "T--taka..."  
  
~*~  
  
Taka grunted, doubling over, clutching himself in pain. "The... the... book..."  
  
Supporting himself usuing the wall, he stumbled towards the study, the last place he saw Miaka. Suddenly he lost footing, and slid to the ground.  
  
"TAKA!!!" Miaka slid out of the room, her socks skidding on the hardwood floor. She fell to her knees at the sight of her love fallen on the floor.   
  
"M-miaka... did you sense it too?"  
  
She nodded, while helping him to his feet. "Something happened to the book."  
  
~*~  
  
They stared at the entrance to the attic, before taking a deep breath and climbing the stairs. There was was a faint red light shining in the dark room. The couple breathed a sigh, seeing a glowing figure. The red light subsided revealing a young girl of 16 with short blue-green hair.  
  
"Fuuwa, what are you doing here?" Miaka cried, taking a step towards her daughter.  
  
The girl turned around, revealling a long thin sword clutched in her grip. She stared at her parents, before pushing the sword deep into her chest, where it vanished with a red glow. "I'm here to fufil my destiny... the destruction of the mythical book."  
  
"Fuuwa... FUUWA!!!" Taka cried, running his gripping his daughter's shoulders. "Stop this! What are you doing?! What are you talking about?"  
  
"Let go of me, father."  
  
"Stop this foolishness!"  
  
The red glow seemed to return as she cried, "LET GO!!!!" With one swing, she pushed her father aside, knocking him into the attic wall.   
  
Taka grunted, from the pain. "Fuuwa! Why are you dong this to us?" Miaka asked softly. "That place is part of your history, you even have powers now like a Celestial Warrior! You know all abut our past, yet you've gone and destroyed them.. and a piece of us!"  
  
"Your friends have been dead for centuries... and my destiny cannot be avoided." She shut her eyes and spoke in a harsh raspy voice. "On the day when the sixteen stars align, and a daughter of the 'Universe of the Four Gods' realizes her path, only then will it be destroyed."  
  
With that a scroll appeared in her hand. "The final page of the book."  
  
The paper floated to Taka and unrolled. "So, the warriors of the four gods fufilled their destiny, and were brought to a final peace. With no need to be reborn, with the story complete, thus we close the book forever," he read.  
  
"Why do you have the final page? Why is it not destroyed along with the rest of the book?" he asked.  
  
Fuuwa's pale skin was almost illuminated by the little sunlight that entered the room. "I was awaken at 12:00-midnight... the hour of my birth. I felt something warm in my heart... and found the sword and that page. They came from deep inside me, and they are a part of me."  
  
"The book is a part of you?" Miaka asked, wrapping her hands around her daughter's slim, broad shoulders.  
  
"That... and something I don't understand... something about Jewels of Memory."  
  
Taka and Miaka looked each other and back at their daughter. "Jewels?" he asked, gently placing a hand to his chest.  
  
Fuuwa nodded and layed both her hands against her heart. Where her palms touched her chest, it began to glow a soft red. Gently she gripped at her skin and pulled away. Nestled in her white palms were six round jewels.  
  
"Six..."  
  
"One for each of the other Seishi."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Fuuwa asked, as her hands closed around the gems.  
  
"Hide them, keep all seven Seishi in your heart... including your mother." Taka explained.  
  
"All... all the Seishi? These gems are the other six Suzaku warriors?" Fuua looked down at the mulicolored jewels.  
  
"Yes, Hotohori... Nuriko... Mitsukake... Chiriko... Tasuki... and Chichiri."  
  
~*~  
  
Fuuwa stumbled to her school suddenly feeling very faint. Stopping, she supported herself against a wall of a nearby building. She began to stagger to school, already late. Finally her body gave way and she crumpled, falling into someone's arms.  
  
"Hey, you alright girl?" She looked up and saw a young man holding her. He had the oddest bright orange hair, and she thought she could see the faintest glimmer of fangs hidden in his mouth.  
  
What was stranger, was the feeling of warmth and energy that seemed to pulse in her heart, just looking into those amber eyes.  
  
"Hey, ya shouldn't be off ta school if yer in this kinda condition, ya know?"  
  
Fuuwa tried to struggle, only to give up, her body weak. "I got to go to school..."  
  
"I'm gonna take ya home," he insisted, scooping the girl into his arms. "So, where do ya live?... and don't direct me too the school, I ain't dumb."  
  
"Uh..." Fuuwa sighed defeated. "I live in a light blue house a few blocks away from here... and you don't have ta carry me ya know."  
  
The boy smiled. "Sure I do- by the way, my name's Hino."  
  
He started to carry her in the direction she indicated. After a moment of silence he asked, "Well... what's your name?"  
  
She stared at him, and the young man smiled a fanged grin. She sighed and replied, "I'm Fuuwa."  
  
"Well, hi Fuuwa."  
  
"Well, this is my house, you can put me down now." Hino set her down gently.  
  
"I'm gonna stay here until I know you're not gonna leave."  
  
Fuuwa turned red and looked away, before turning to him. "No problem."  
  
Hino suddenly stepped back. "Your arm...!"  
  
She looked down and saw a faint red light shine through her clothes. She gasped and clutched a hand around it. "It's my watch... tellin' me I'm late for school."  
  
"Really?! Whoa! That's really cool!"  
  
She stared at him before bluntly stating, "Shouldn't you GO now?"  
  
Hino shook his head fiercly. "No. I told you I'd wait."  
  
Another defeat. Fuwa sighed, and gave the boy a wave before entering the house. She set her satchel down by the door and stumbled into the kitchen She stopped, hearing sounds from the downstairs study. "Father...?"  
  
She set down the carton of juice on the table. Then headed towards the study, still holding onto the wall. Fuuwa saw someone sitting in the chair, illuminated only by the lamp, the curtains drawn.  
  
"Father?! What are you doing home!?"  
  
"I took the day off... I had a feeling you'd come home."  
  
Fuuwa pursed her lips together trying not to cry. "Pa--pa... PAPA!!" she cried running to him, wrapping her arms around her father, as she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Fuuwa..."  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I was horrible to you this morning. I love you papa," she sobbed.  
  
Taka wrapped his arms around her body. "I haven't heard you call me, 'Papa' in a long time."  
  
She pulled away, her hands on her father's shoulders. "Pa-"  
  
Suddenly he gripped her right arm, twisting it in his grip. She cried a little in surprise. Quickly he started to roll up her sleeve revealing a glowing red mark that appeared to be the character, "Yoku".  
  
"Tas-" Taka started and pressed the mark with hs finger. He could feel its energy pulse under his touch. "Fuuwa, what is this?"  
  
"I don't know!" Then she stopped. "No... I remember! It appeared after a boy helped me here."  
  
He caught her left shoulder, still gripping her right arm. "Tell me... what did he look like?"  
  
"He was a strange boy, maybe 17 with bright orange hair... and amber eyes... and he had fangs!"  
  
Taka sighed, and stared numbly at the sign as it began to fade back into her pale skin. "Fuuwa, promise me something."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Bring that boy to me."  
  
She stepped back, her hands rising in defense. "Now.. I ain't in love with him!"  
  
Her father smiled gently, and let go of her arm. "No, that's not it... But, there wil be others like that, and you must find them."  
  
Fuuwa sighed. "I guess my destiny is far from over... his name was Hino."  
  
~*~  
  
She spent the rest of the day wandering around, looking for the boy that caught her. The boy that made her arm glow. A good part of the time she was very tired, her body unused to the strain of magic.  
  
"I am not going to faint ag-AH!" She was cut off as a flock of crows breezed towards her. She dove to the ground, right into the arms of another.  
  
"I just keep on encountering you like this! So, how are ya Fuuwa?"  
  
She blinked, as the birds flew off cawing. "It's you! Talk about lucky! I've been looking for you!"  
  
Hino blinked and scrached his head. "Why? Did you fall in love with my dashing good looks?"  
  
"Don't kid yourself."  
  
"Ah!? Hey, your arm's glowing again."  
  
She smacked him over the head in an attempt to distract his vision. "Ignore that! My father wants to meet you, by the way."  
  
"So you DO love me! Don't waste your breath girl, I don't like women."  
  
"You sure got a big ego." She snatched him by the neck, and began to drag him towards her home.  
  
"So... what do you want? And how'd ya get so strong all of a sudden?" Hino asked, while trying to break free from her grasp.  
  
Fuuwa dropped him in front of her house. "Geez, lay off the dumplings!"  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
"You're damn heavy!"  
  
"It's all muscle!"  
  
"See? All that fat has gone to your head." With a shove, Hino found himself inside her house, surprised by an odd feeling of familiarity.  
  
"Father? Mother? I found Hino!"  
  
There was a great sound of clattering before anyone appeared. Miaka was the first one to emerge, descending from the stairs. She stopped short, staring at Hino in disbelief. Taka appeared next, covered in papers and what appeared to be dust. He came from down the hall, obviously from the study.   
  
"Tasuki...." escaped the elder man's lips.  
  
Hino stared at the older couple, then he looked at Fuuwa, who had crumpled to the ground, clutching her arm.  
  
"Fuuwa!" Miaka cried, jumping from the stairs to lift her daughter from the floor. The 16 year old began to glow a soft red, and soon she had risen to her feet, her back arched. Fuuwa began to glow a deeper shade of red, her heart begining to glow. Suddenly, one of the jewels broke free and floated to Hino. He looked around at the sights before gripping the jewel in his hand.  
  
The glow transferred from the girl to the boy, not including the character emblazed on Fuwa's arm. Instad it vanished.  
  
There were tears, undeniable tears streaming down Hino's cheeks. "M-m- Miaka... Tama..." He crumpled to the ground. "How could I forget you?"  
  
Fuuwa was a shuddering mess, her normally pale skin had turned an almost sickly grey, a cold sweat burning on her forehead. Her mother was mopping up the sweat with her sleeve. "Fuuwa... fuuwa wake up!"  
  
She shuddered and opened her eyes, which were glazed over. "Forgive me, but by offering out those jewels you put her life at stake. Each one provides this body with life force," Fuuwa said in a voice unlike her own. Her eyes returned to their rightful shade of green and she groaned, "What happened?"  
  
Hino was now crumpled to the ground, obviously wrought with confusion. "I don't understand, I don't understand..." he murmured over and over like a broken record.  
  
"Tasuki... at least now you know how I felt when I regained pieces of my memory," Taka said very slowly, placing a hand on the former Seishi's back.   
  
Hino looked up at them. "It makes little sense, but what bothers me is the fact I don't know how I died."  
  
"What do you remember Tasuki?" Miaka asked, still stroking her daughter's short hair.  
  
The younger man blinked in thought, scratching his head and searching through his nw found memories. Carefully he formed, "I remember being Suzaku Seishi... and... I remember all the times where I was with you two... Miaka and Tamahome... or was is it Taka now? I vaguely remember an episode like that."  
  
Taka was practically tearing as he embraced his old friend in a fatherly hug."I'm sorry, but this is really strange," Hino said pulling away from him. "You're both so old, instead... I see Tamahome in Fuuwa there."  
  
Fuuwa pushed away from her mother and stood up. "Hino, now you see why I dragged you here.. and now I understand why father wanted you here."  
  
"Tas-"  
  
"Please, my name is Hino Aoru now, just like Tama is Taka. You understand right Miaka?" Hino smiled his familiar impish fanged grin.  
  
He groaned in frustration. "Yeez, ya guys! It's like talkin' to my parents. Feels weird no da."  
  
"No da?" Fuuwa echeoed in confusion.  
  
Hino blinked unsure where the phrase came from. "I--"  
  
"Chichiri... and you used to say it the most," Miaka said almost whistfully.  
  
"Ch? Chichiri?" Hino stuttered.  
  
"Chi-chichiri..." Fuuwa pulled out a smal light blue colored ball, the exact opposite of the one that was recently absorbed into Hino.  
  
Miaka seemed to revert to a childish state. "Aiii! Chichiri's memory jewel! Is that it?"  
  
Her daughter stared at it blankly. "I... don't know." She sighed and pressed the item to her heart, where it returned to rest.  
  
"Wait a damn second, just WHAT is goin' on here?" Hino stared at the girl. "Tasuki's memories are select and few! But WHY does dat girl there have thse memory thingz?"  
  
"It's not my choice ya know!"  
  
"Che. I'm outta here." Hino headed to the door. "Ooi, Miaka, Tama, I'll be seein' ya."  
  
~*~  
  
"What do mean you're not going to school?"  
  
"I'm tellin' ya Ryoku, my parents want me to stay home today!" Fuuwa whined into her cell phone.  
  
"That sucks, sorry ta hear."  
  
"Yeah, well you gotta go or you'll be late for school." she urged her friend on the other line.  
  
Ryoku started laughing. "Aw, I'm on my cell, I ain't gonna be late! I'm on my way as we speak."  
  
"God, you're always on that damn phone!"  
  
"Gee, Fuuwa, I'm gonna be all lonely a school today."  
  
"You got Yaiba!"  
  
"He's not my best friend, ya know."  
  
"YOU still got 'im!" Fuuwa heard the lond tone of the school bell from the other side.  
  
"Oh shits, I gotta go! Bye Fuuwa!" The conversation was ended abruptly leaving the home-ridden girl without a friend.  
  
She sighed and stared at the ceiling, confused at the previous day's events. She couldn't quite understand everything that occured, from destroing the book to giving Hino his memories as Tasuki.   
  
Tasuki... that name seemed to set off a plucked string feeling in her heart. It happened when she was younger, a certain name at a certan time set off that warm feeling. There are other names too, Chichiri, Hotohori, Shoka... all of them familiar, yet not. She knew some of them as the names of some of the Seishi, but nothing else. She stopped and mumbled, "Chichiri..."  
  
Nothing.  
  
Fuuwa sat up in surprise. Again she said the name, louder that time... again: nothing. "Tasuki," she said aloud. There it was, that feeling of a string vibrating in her heart. What was strange, was that the names often reacted at the same time. Almost like they were connected; those names.  
  
She was shocked out of her reverie when she heard the dorbell ring. She sighed and said, "Tasuki."  
  
Nothing... the moment was over. She sighed and made her way to the window, prying it open in one powerful movement. "Yah? Is that you Ryoku?"  
  
Someone moved out from under the awning, the bright orange hair more than obvious. "Ooi! Is that you Hino?" Fuuwa cried leaning out of the window.  
  
"Hey! Fuuwa, where're yer parents?" Hino called.  
  
"They work, ya know!"  
  
"Shit! I forgot about yer dad's obsession with making money!"  
  
"Waddya want?"  
  
"I need someone ta talk to about all dis!" Hino's brow wrinkled as he cried, "Ain't cha supposed ta be in school?"  
  
Fuuwa sighed reluctantly. "Yah... but my parents told me to rest."  
  
"Hey! You wanna take a walk wit me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Fuuwa could have sworn that Hino sudenly looked bashful as he replied, "Ya know, I've gotten this urge ta wander around, but once I start I start complainin'. If you're there I'll have someone to annoy."  
  
She glared at him before asking, "Don't cha got school?"  
  
"Nah! I go to an International School that follow's American traditions. Don't got school now."  
  
Fuuwa considered this for a moment before smiling. "Alright, I'll be right down."  
  
She whipped on her favorite outfit, black slacks and an orange shirt. She combed back her short boy-cropped blue-green hair. Tucking her cell into the pocket of her long black trenchcoat, she headed down the stairs.  
  
"Shit... you're a boy," Hino swore, gaping at the masculine Fuuwa before him, "No wonder you remind me of your father."  
  
She shrugged it off and started walking. "I'm not a boy! I'm just a handsome girl." She smiled and turned to look at him, causing Hino to do a double take he saw Miaka in Fuuwa's face and actions.  
  
"Shall we be off then?" Hino asked taking a step opposite the direction Fuuwa was headng.  
  
"We're going this way."  
  
"No I wanna go dis way."  
  
"FOLLOW ME!!!"  
  
"YOU FOLLOW ME!!"  
  
The two teenagers glared at each other, flames practically jumping between them. With a huff they poth pointed down the third road and grunted, "We'll take THAT road!"  
  
The duo marched forward movng in the same stiff and angry manner. A little whiles down the street Hino stopped, already complaining. However it was what came out of his mouth which surprised them:  
  
"Come on, why don't cha take off that kesa and transport us there!"  
  
"What are you talkin' about?" Fuuwa asked, whirling around,  
  
Hino blinked and scratched his head. "Dunno," he replied, "It just seemed so natural to say."  
  
"As Tasuki? Or as Hino?" She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Come on."  
  
The boy shook out of her grasp. "I don't need no girl to drag me anywhere!"  
  
Fuuwa turned to him, the wind whipping at her coat angerily. "Whadya got against me?"  
  
"Yer a girl, and I don,t like girls!"  
  
"Geez, yer either gay or you haven't reached puberty!"  
  
"Like it matters? You're gender confused apparntly, thinking yer a handsome girl? What's up with that?"  
  
Fuuwa scowled her face curling into an ugly frown. "You have no right to make fun of my preferences!" With that she stomped away, her nose pointing up, her arms crossed, and her eyes closed.  
  
"Ah.. ah... hold up a sec...!"  
  
It was too late, two people, not watching their surroundings collided. Fuuwa was knocked off her feet, right into Hino's arms.  
  
"See? Told ya I always keep meetin' ya like dis," Hino said with a grin.  
  
Fuuwa glanced at the person who bumped into them. He was sprawled on the ground busily picking up the papers strewn on the ground. "Ah, I'm s-" she started before the orange haired yanked her back hissing, "Yer knee's glowin'"  
  
Fuuwa looked down, and saw, faintly through the black fabric a shadowy red glow. "Is...?"  
  
She looked down at a bundle of papers curling around her leg. Picking it free she walked to the boy, still busily picking up the mess. "Ooi, I think this is yours," she said, holding out the papers.  
  
The boy looked up at her, and she got a good glimpse at his features and appearance. The boy looked young, yet with wisdom beyond his years. His eyes were a warm, welcoming red. His hair was a soft light blue, with long thin bangs that fell infront of his right eye.  
  
"Ah, thanks," he said in an almost child-like voice. As he reached for the papers, their fingers touched just briefly. Fuuwa hissed, feeling the same heat and energy that Hino gave off the other day.   
  
She smiled at him gently. "What's your name?"  
  
The boy looked at her and stuffed the remaining papers into his satchel. "My name is Nijuu Sou."  
  
Fuuwa was now bowing deeply towards him. "I'm sorry for bumping into you! Please! You must come to my house for lunch"  
  
Nijuu's brow furrowed. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"  
  
"Nah, my parents told me to stay home today..." She gestured at Hino with her thumb. "And Hino over there is starting his winter holidays." She glared at the blue haired boy and snapped, "What about you?"  
  
He smiled, instantly brightening his whole face. "I'm 24! I don't have high school classes anymore!"  
  
Hino gaped. "Yer 24?!"  
  
Nijuu kept right on smiling. "Da!"  
  
"Da?" Fuuwa and Hino echoed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Damn, you cook good!" Hino cried, the bowl finally resting onto the table.  
  
Fuuwa was beaming as the compliments were heaped on her. "Thank you!" She eased out of her chair to stand up. "I gotta change outta these clothes. Sit, sit!"  
  
"Fuuwa?"  
  
"Yeah Nijuu?"  
  
"Do you like shaved ice?"  
  
Her eyes turned into stars as she cried, "Yah!" She bused around and pulled out her ice shaver and syrups. "You make shaved ice?"  
  
Nijuu chuckled, dumping the ice into the shaver. "Da, I've been the best in my dormitory!"  
  
Hino pressed his hands to the table. "Good grief! What,s with that 'da' no da?"  
  
Nijuu pointed at him with his chopsticks. "No da?"  
  
He blushed and looked away. "Shut up you."  
  
Fuuwa had somehow left and reappeared wearing a short black skirt in the time it took for them to argue about "da".  
  
Nijuu swirled a little of the lemon on top of the ice. "Miss Fuuwa, your knee is glowing," he stated plainly while adding strawberry to the ice.  
  
"Yeah, I know," she sang heading towards the elder boy. "I THINK it were my parents which caused yesterday to happen, but if I can do it myself..."  
  
Hino started nodding. "Dat's right! Miaka 'n Tama did sorta trigger da whole thing."  
  
"Taka."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"My dad's name is Taka."  
  
"Taka, Tama, Tamahome.... same thing."  
  
Nijuu looked up as he set the last bowl in front of Hino. "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
Fuuwa knelt down and began to touch Nijuu's right in in the same spot that glowed on her body. Having found the right place she felt a transfer of energy, whether it was him to her or her to him, she couldn't tell.  
  
"Fuuwa, what are you doing?" Nijuu asked.  
  
The girl could no longer hear her surroundings as she began to glow a warm red. She rose to her feet, her back arching like before. Another gem emerged from her chest, the same pale blue of Chichiri's. Mirroring the previous day's events, the glow transferred and the symbol disappeared. Fuuwa tumbled to the ground like a limp rag doll, just as Miaka came running into the kitchen. She layed her eyes on Hino staring in shock, her fainted daughter and...  
  
"Chichiri..." Nijuu whispered. "I was the Suzaku Seishi... Chichiri."  
  
Miaka fell to her knees cradelling her daughter's head. Suddenly she began to speak, "Miaka, again... forgive me. The seishi must be revived, but it will be at the cost of this body."  
  
"My daughter... will die?"  
  
The voice was already gone leaving Fuuwa with a thin and uneven breath. "Miaka, thank your daughter because now I remember you. You've aged well," Nijuu said with a smile.  
  
Miaka sniffed and touched his face. "You don't need that mask anymore. How lucky!"  
  
"Not so, I lost them both this life anyway."  
  
"Chichiri..."  
  
Hino just kept staring at Nijuu finally willing to approach him. "Chichiri? I know the name not the face."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Hi- no... Tasuki. My name is Tasuki." Hino smiled, as if he were very proud of himself.  
  
"Tasuki no da?" Nijuu's brow furrowed in brief consideration. "No, don't remember."  
  
"All you have are your pasts and memories of Taka and I," Miaka explained, looking very distraught. "You two... should remember one day about each other. It'll hurt if you don't"  
  
Fuuwa opened her eyes. "No da... Nijuu said it too, this time."  
  
Hino suddenly gripped Nijuu's face, gently but firmly. "Chichiri is the monk, right?" he asked staring into the man's red eyes  
  
Nijuu nodded, well tried to, but his eyes were enough to reply, "Yes, he was." There was a brief pause before he corrected himself, "I was."  
  
"Good then." With that Hino began to draw his fingers across Nijuu's face. "Everything can't be placed together just because it's there," he began running his thumb across the older boy's lips. "I gotta make sure its real, hope you don't mind."  
  
"Hey, kid... who are ya again?"  
  
"Tasuki." Hino pulled his hands away, quite satisfied with exploring the shape of the other's face. "There now! I'll be able to place a face with a body!"  
  
"What are you talking about Tasuki?" Miaka asked, stll stroking her weak daughter.  
  
"I keep seeing someone that looks like a monk in my dreams, but he's always so distant I can't tell what the face looks like." Tasuki stared at the blue haired boy. "But, something's not right..."  
  
Nijuu shut his left eye and pushed his bangs up so that the stuck up. "Like this?" he kept his hair up, but he closed both eyes and smiled, "or like this?"  
  
Tasuki shrugged and looked over at Fuuwa. "Dunno, can't tell..." He knelt down and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Wow... she's so cold."  
  
Miaka looked at the young boy, her face a dull question mark. "What was that?"  
  
He chuckled gently. "Something my mother from this life taught me."  
  
Nijuu stood up. "I-I-I gotta sort this all out... I don't know understand everything... sorry Miaka."  
  
Miaka watched as the former kind hearted always smiling Seishi walked away, looking as he sometimes did without his mask. "Chichiri..."  
  
~*~  
  
Fuuwa sighed, and started on her way to school. Her mother insisted that she go to school, to avoid getting into more problems. It didn't bother her too much, she just felt so damn weak.  
  
"Fuuuuuuuuuuwaaaaaaa!"  
  
She managed to turn around halfway as her best friend jumped on her crying, "You're going to school today!!!"  
  
"Ryo-ku... get off!" Her best friend unlatched from her neck still estatic.  
  
"Ooi, going with the guy look today?" Ryoku asked, giving her friend a once over catching a piece of the male uniform.  
  
Fuuwa picked at her friend's skirt. "Ever thought about wearing a guy's uniform?"  
  
Ryoku laughed and twirled around. "Aw, don't be like that! Just cuz I'm a guy doesn't mean I gotta dress like one."  
  
Fuuwa sighed and wrapped an arm around the older boy's shoulders. "Ryoku... we're too much alike for our own good."  
  
The two walked in their own personal silence, their friendship already surpassed the need for words. By the school, the long haired Yaiba was waiting for his "girlfriend."  
  
"Ooi! Ryoku! Fuuwa! You're almost late today," he called out to them. "How have you been?" He was directing the question to Fuuwa.  
  
She smiled and gave Yaiba a hug, and she gasped. Again, this time in a friend, she could feel the heat, the energy. Fuuwa pulled away, and clutched a hand to her neck feeling a moment of warmth. It faded as quickly as it arrived, and she pulled her hand away from her neck.  
  
Ryoku neared her. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine, just a little tired."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, got room for one more?"  
  
"It's a public tree, ya know."  
  
Ryoku climbed up into the tree and sat down just among the branches below his best friend. "If you need to talk to someone you always got me..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Come on Fuu, what's with the silent treatment?"  
  
"R-r-ryoku?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm afraid..."  
  
He looked up. "Afraid?"  
  
Fuuwa wrapped her arms around her body and shuddered. "I have a job to fufill, but it could kill me." She jumped down from the limbs and stared at the calm brook.  
  
Ryoku followed in suit and gently wrapped his arm around so he could let his left hand touch her heart. "You feel something when you're around me now, don't you?"  
  
She gasped and looked at him, her eyes wide. He knew...? He could feel the same energy too? She hated it, both of her closest friends were also Suzaku Seishi, and at the risk of her own life she had to return to them their memories. "How...?" she started.  
  
He smiled and kissed her forehead lightly. "It's a best friend thing, I know how you feel. We're connected, ya know."  
  
"Ryoku, will you miss me when I'm gone?"  
  
"More than anything buddy." He smiled and gave her a punch. "Now, will you stop acting like the girl, so I can be myself again?"  
  
Fuuwa frowned and gave him a harder attack, tackling him to the ground. "I ain't no boy, ya know."  
  
Ryoku was stronger than her, no matter how much she fought, and soon she was pinned under his grip. "And I ain't no girl," he said with a large grin.  
  
"Sure you aren't," she teased.  
  
"What do I got to do to you to prove I'm a guy?"  
  
"Wear pants for one thing."  
  
His smile softed to more a small curve of his lips and nuzzled her neck gently in a lovingly way. "Mmm, if I didn't have Yaiba I'd take you right here," he murmured into her.  
  
Fuuwa didn't fight it, as he often did that to her. It was more a tradition, and she ran a hand through his long purple hair. "And if you didn't have Yaiba, you'd be pining over him."  
  
"Mmmmm... that's also true." He rolled off her into the grass, before wrapping his arms around her lovingly. "But still, I like it like this."  
  
Fuuwa laughed and poked him. "You know perfectly well we used to be like this before Yaiba and you were always, 'Oh, Yaiba.. why won't he notice me? Why does he have to be straight.. I want him! I want him!' Yeah, that's you."  
  
"What's this about wanting me?"  
  
Ryoku and Fuuwa looked over to the right and saw Yaiba peering down at them with a smile. "Hmm... Fuuwa? You admire his beauty over mine?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"See how we try to cheer you up?"  
  
Fuuwa laughed and sat up, dusting off her pants. "You guys..."  
  
~*~  
  
"I still don't understand," Hino moaned after sitting in the Sukunami household for 4 hours.  
  
Nijuu raised a finger. "So basically," he attempted to explain, "The jewels in your daughter are only one of many we need to absorb to remember everything?"  
  
Miaka nodded. "Exactly!"  
  
"So... where are the rest of these jewels?" Hino interjected.  
  
"See, now... that's what we need to find out," Taka said slowly. "Seeing as each one of you held a memory stone for myself before... but since the rest of the Seishi were dead they were passed onto people close to them."  
  
"But we're not dead, Taka-dear."  
  
"Yes, I established that, Miaka."  
  
Nijuu stood up suddenly things making sense for the time being. "Maybe not, no da!" he cried out. "Perhaps Taiitsukun had a differnt plan no da. You said that there probably are other jewels, but maybe she just locked our memories away instead of storing them in gems no da. She's done strange things like that before na no da."  
  
Taka nodded slowly and said, "I think... I understand where you're going with that. You're saying that perhaps memories of US were kept away as to keep the other memories sealed until the Seishi were needed again, right? And so long as you couldn't find that one gem, or us, the rest of the memories can't be freed."  
  
"Yah, no da! That's what I'm saying no da!"  
  
"So, where are the rest of the memories now?" Hino asked, one eyebrow raised in skeptisim. Miaka nodded in agreement with the teen.  
  
"I haven't gotten there yet no da-"  
  
"Chichiri... I miss those 'no das' of yours," Miaka said with a smile.  
  
Nijuu blushed slightly, and suddenly wished he could still remember his spells, especially the one for the mask. "Well, we already uncovered some of them no da. Our past memories are one of them. All we need are pivitol events to trigger each one no da. At least thats what it seems like no da."  
  
"So, us receiving the memories of the Prietess, Suzaku and Tamahome triggered our pasts? Like, the bandits of Mt. Raikaku? Like, I remember Koji, but none of the other Seishi," Hino added.  
  
Nijuu touched a finger to his nose. "That's right no da."  
  
"But why do we need to gather the res--"  
  
"I found Mitsukake."  
  
The four turned towards Fuuwa, who entered, followed by a large man with a gentle face. Her left hand was glowing without a doubt, and he seemed to be understanding the entire situation. Her face was tired and sad, as if she were about to faint. The glow was already spreading over her, and soon she rose a little higher, her toes barely touching the floor. As the red light transferred from Miaka to the tall man, a small gem escaped her chest and floated towards the elder man.  
  
"I know him, he used to go to my school as an assistant teacher," Hino mumbled. "His name is Chiyu... I had no clue he'd be one of us too."  
  
She gasped and started to fall, Nijuu ran and caught her in his arms, falling backwards as he did so.  
  
Chiyu coughed a few times, and almost tumbled as the wave of memories rushed back to him. He held his left hand to his face, as if he expected to see the celestial symbol to be glowly, and instead saw nothing. "Prietess...? Tamahome...? Is it really you?" he asked in his deep rumbling voice. He touched his chest to make sure he was real and there. "This is all very strange."  
  
Taka breathed out a sigh and walked to Mitsukake, Nijuu and Fuuwa. "Mitsukake, it will be explained in due time. We've just finished up trying to sort out everything with Tasuki and Chichiri.  
  
"Tasuki? Chichiri?"  
  
Miaka slumped in her chair. If anything having 6 forgetful seishi was worse than one. She stood up as Nijuu handed Fuuwa to her, gently dumping the quiet limp body into her arms. "She... seems to be almost dead." He bowed his head gently and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
Tears welled in the woman's eyes as her cheek brushed against her daughter's forehead feeling only ice cold skin. The girl's chest barely rose, barely fell in a comfortable beat. "Fuuwa, wake up dammit. I don't want to have to punish you. Wake up dammit!" She sank to the ground, Taka catching her before she hit the floor.  
  
"Miaka... give her to me."  
  
"Fuuwa... fuuwa.. don't play these tricks with me! I don't want to punish you! Wake up! Wake u-" Taka pressed his lips against her to silence her blabbling. He could taste the salty tears running down her cheeks, but he kept the kiss up until he could feel Miaka relax.  
  
He broke away and took his daughter into his arms, as Miaka crumpled to the floor sobbing. The other former Seishi couldn't do anything, they wanted to console her, but she was so much older, and it seemed odd on their part. And they couldn't speak to each other about it beacuse they barely could acknowledge the other's existance.  
  
Karaku watched from the window. He saw his former baby sitter crumple, he saw the light. His head bent slightly as he took flight away from the house, leaving behind a trail of red energy and tears.  
  
~*~  
  
"Taiitsukun?"  
  
Fuuwa nodded, her body being possesed by the powerful spirit from the other world. It was this voice that spoke through her all that time. "You see, there are demons in this world, but never had the chance to rise. This place has no belief of magic, but your daughter was the joining of both worlds. The tie to provide the demons power from our world."  
  
"From the Universe of the Four Gods?" Taka suggested.  
  
Taiitsukun closed Fuuwa's eyes. "The need for all resurrected Seishi is more than important! They are the only thing strong enough to fight as of this moment!"  
  
"But Fuuwa?"  
  
"Mitsukake, I'm afraid she will die once all the gems leave her body."  
  
Hino jumped to his feet, shaking his head. "No! It's not fair! Why should SHE die!?"  
  
"Either she does, or the whole world does."  
  
The flame haired boy fought the urge to strangle the body Taiitsukun had taken over. Instad he put his nose against her and hissed, "Why should we care what happens to this world? Why can't they just be together as a family!? Why does stuff like this happen all the time!?"  
  
Nijuu edged over to Chiyu and whispered, "Is Tasuki supposed to be this hot-headed no da?"  
  
He shrugged, unsure of how to answer, seeing as he was still trying to sort out his memories. "I barely remember someone named Tasuki."  
  
Fuuwa's eyes looked up, glazed over, obviously still under Taiitsukun's control. "Listen carefully Miaka, Taka... the demon I feel growing on this land is very powerful, perhaps not a challenge like Tenkou, but teamwork is the most important thing."  
  
"Teamwork? You mean, that our unity is the key to the defeat of a demon we don't even know really exists?" Nijuu asked his former teacher very slowly.  
  
"Ah, Chichiri... yes... I know that you don't know your magic anymore, but it's still inside, just look for it."  
  
"Taiitsukun.. if they all don't have their memories, what good is it?" Miaka asked, from a far corner of the room. She was curled around herself, tears streaming down her cheeks. "This is worse... this is so much worse than leaving Tamahome behind in the book."  
  
Taka wrapped his arms around his wife. "Miaka, I'm here..." he murmured into her hair.  
  
Chiyu, Hino and Nijuu watched the two, their own hearts breaking. It was true they didn't know everything, didn't understand everything. Only 3 of the six gems were offered, and Fuuwa was already half dead.  
  
"I-I need to go now, I can't hold out this connection much longer." Then, Fuuwa fell backwards onto the bed, her chest barely rising and falling.  
  
Suddenly Nijuu placed a hand on Hino's head. "Eh, Tasuki no da, Miaka's daughter is going to be okay no da. We've found ways around Tamahome and Miaka's relationship, we'll find one around this one no da."  
  
Hino glanced at the elder boy and smiled softly. "I hope so, Chichiri."  
  
~*~  
  
Ryoku ran into the wall head first over and over. The bracelets on his wrist glowing with each hit. "Why!? Why!? Why must my best friend have to endure this!?" he cried, finally falling backwards on his bed.  
  
He had tied his hair back into a long thin pigtail, and was wearing traditional Chinese robes. They weren't very fancy, but there were the clothing of women. He liked how it felt, and it made him comfortable in his most difficult moments. "Fuuwa... Fuuwa, hang on will ya? We're gonna get through this together!" he cried up at the sky.  
  
"Ooi... Ryoku... I can hear you from down here."  
  
He stood up and looked out his window, seeing Yaiba down below a sword clutched in his grip. "Y-y-Yaiba... What are you doing outside?"  
  
"Waiting for the door to open."  
  
He sighed, a smiling gradually making its way to his lips. He disappeared from the window and was soon opening the door to the boy with long brown hair. He fell into his arms crying, "Yaiba... I don't want Fuuwa to die!"  
  
Yaiba pressed his lips against the boy's head. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to deal with all this. We always do. We cannot allow the daughter of the priestess of Suzaku and Tamahome to perish, even if it is her destiny."  
  
Ryoku buried his face in his chest. "Did you ever wonder why... why we remember?"  
  
"Perhaps it's because we've grown up with her."  
  
~*~ It pulsed, once... twice. They watched with narrow eyes as the energies fed the demon, but yet it had no form. It was almost like it was mocking them, the way it remained a ball of darkness, pain and hate. Their prayers reached it, offering up energy and sometimes it spoke. "More... energy," it would hiss into their minds.  
  
Then, they would go out and find someone to take energy from. It was a horrible task, but they wanted freedom from the reform of the world. They wanted magic, power, strength. The demon said it could provide them with their wishes and more... only if they could provide it with energy. Energy to feed its growing form, power and strength.  
  
"Master, is the energy enough to provide us with power?" A woman asked, her skin white, her hair pale green.  
  
"Daughter, you have served me well, accept this power from me in exchange for your loyalty," it hissed.  
  
"What of the others?"  
  
"Just you daughter."   
  
A bead of energy floated towards the woman and entered her heart. She screamed, falling backwards, her back arching in pain. Her hair darkened, the magic drew designs upon her skin, curling up her arms, along her face. Her back flexed, the bones reknitting to accomidate the growing wings. Fangs broke free, tearing at the skin of her bottom lip. Finally it stopped.  
  
She rose to her feet, licking the blood from her lips. "Master..."  
  
"Daughter, Kyouki, go out and gather energy with your new body."  
  
The wings flexed and folded into her back, vanishing. She stood there, suddenly turning back to normal, a smile growing on her thin lips. "Yes." With that she bounded from the room, out the window and into the streets of Tokyo. Her wings spreading to assist as she leapt across the rooftops.  
  
~*~ Fuuwa stood in a dark void, her head foggy and confused. She screamed, hoping to hear someone respond, except her cry was sucked into the darkness echoing only in her ears. "MAMA!? PAPA!? RYOKU!?" she shouted into the void, the sounds never travelled.  
  
Sobbing, she fell to her knees her mind reeling in confusion. "Where am I? Why... why must I endure this...?"  
  
Suddenly there was a small poinpoint of light, which stretched and expanded into a small old lady dressed in elaborate robes. "Fuuwa Sukunami, rest your head here," she said in a warm tone. "I am Taiitsukun, the most powerful one of the Universe of the Four Gods."  
  
"Taiitsukun?"  
  
The old lady touched a finger to the girl's head. "Sleep, regain the energy you lost. You still have a destiny to fufill. Don't trully awaken until the time comes. By then, you will be reborn."  
  
~*~ "Fuuwa! What are you doing here? I thought you hated watching people fight!"  
  
"I do! But I couldn't help myself! What if these people get hurt?" She started to play with a strand of her long blue-green hair in thought. "I mean someone has to be there to cure them, right?" She continued staring at the two combatants, brothers-twins- duking it out for fun.  
  
Her friend laughed. "Honestly! Sometimes I think you believe you're a Celestial Warrior!"  
  
"If I pray long and hard enough to the Four Gods... I will become one, Arashi!" Fuuwa whirled around, her skirt billowing out. She raised a hand into the air and imagined it glowing with energy. "Then, I will meet the other Seishi, find a gorgeous guy and fall madly in love!"  
  
Arashi smiled and insisted, "Don't you know the legends? Two of the priestess fell in love with their one of their Seishi. If anything, you'd probably be left in the dust, pining over the man that captured the prietess's heart."  
  
She fell backwards into a tree, a hand poised to her head like she were fainting. "But my delicacy will win any man!"  
  
"Name one guy at the school that'll take you."  
  
Fuuwa opened her mouth, then closed it. "Shut up."  
  
Her friend laughed and sat down on the ground. "I told you! Now over there, that's a man to behold."  
  
"Who?!"  
  
Arashi pointed at a tall boy with long blond hair and blue eyes. "Ah, that's Jitou Iseino. He's magnificent, I wish he'd notice me, instead he just hangs around that boy Kawa. Honestly! One might think they're a couple!"  
  
Fuuwa squinted. "I think they are!" she exclaimed after a closer inspection. "I mean, look at the way he clings to Jitou's arm!"  
  
"Ugh!" Arashi fell backwards. "It's not fair!" She raised a hand into the air. "What I'd give for powers too... I'd zap him to hell!"  
  
The two brothers stopped fighting, and started to head their way. Fuuwa stiffened. "Oh wow... they're coming this way!"  
  
Arashi's eyes narrowed. She started laughing. "Oh! I get it, you have a CRUSH on them!"  
  
The orphan blushed to her ears. "W-w-what are you talking about!?"  
  
Her friend started laughing, grabbing Fuuwa by the arm. "Come on," she insisted, "If you really want them to follow you, you have to run away!"  
  
The two girls took off, laughing. They pushed through the crowds of people, until they were breathless. Suddenly Fuuwa clutched her chest and fell to her knees. Arashi bent over her cryng, "Fuuwa!? Are you alright!?"  
  
~*~ Karaku left school, his satchel slung over his shoulders. He got in trouble that day, and it was now getting to him. Eariler his thoughts were only on Fuuwa, his old baby sitter, now he was thinking about the scolding he was going to get. He groaned and slouched, shuffling his way home. Suddenly he stopped at the blue house, and looked through the mirror. There were no signs of life. It was dark and quiet. Suddenly fear wrenched his heart and he started pounding on the door.  
  
It eased open, a very tired looking Nijuu had answered it. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Is.. can.. I mean.. can I see Fuuwa?" he asked, stuttering over his words.  
  
"She's..."  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
Nijuu whirled around, seeing Fuuwa staggering down the steps, clutching onto the railing for dear life. "Fuuwa! Your parents will kill me if they find out you're out of bed!"  
  
She shook her head. "No they won't, they'll be happy to know that I'm getting better."  
  
Karaku forced his way inside, knocking into Fuuwa crying, "I thought you were dead!"  
  
The two fell to the ground, the girl grunting a bit, while trying to reposition the 13 year old. "Aw, geez Karaku, ya think I'd just get up and die without tellin' my hubby?" she asked, teasing him with the old game they used to play when they were younger.  
  
"I'm a little too old for that game Fuuwa!" he insisted, getting off her.  
  
"Karaku, stand still will ya?"  
  
The boy obeyed and soon found that Fuuwa was trying to take off one of his shoes. "Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
Nijuu's eyes widened. "Fuuwa! No! Stop! You can't do this! Not now!"  
  
She shook her head, ignoring the man telling to her cease. She held up her left foot, a red character for stretching glowing clearly. "Fuuwa... Please don't! I don't need the jewel!" Karaku insisted, but it was too late. It had already left her chest and was now suspended before him.  
  
The girl crumpled again. Four... there were only two left, and Fuuwa's life was dangling on the edge of life and death. Tears were pouring down the young boy's cheeks. "No! No! No! I didn't need it! I didn't need it!" he cried, scratching at his chest as if the gem would come out and return to her.   
  
"CHICHIRI!!!! HELP ME!!!!!" he cried, the shirt begining to rip under the constant strain.  
  
Nijuu grabbed the boy's wrists and pinned them to his sides. "Stop that! It won't help Fuu--" he paused and quickly asked, "How'd you know I was Chichiri?"  
  
Karaku crumpled, still bawling. "I know.. I know.. I always knew! The time I spent with Fuuwa allowed me to remember being Chiriko without the jewel! I don't need it! I don't need it!"  
  
"Chiriko?"  
  
"You... have partial memories, don't you?"  
  
Nijuu nodded, as he lifted the limp girl into his arms. "Unfortunately, I didn't have the advantage of knowing Fuuwa all my life." He climbed the stairs to put her back to bed, Karaku following close behind. There were very few lights on in the house, save for a small lamp in each of the hallways.  
  
"Why is it so dark Chichiri?"  
  
"My name is Nijuu now, and it's dark because Miaka and Taka think it's better for her. I disagree, but I won't do anything." The blue haired man set the girl back into her bed, wrapping the blankets around her.  
  
"Why don't you pray to Suzaku?"  
  
Nijuu smiled and shook his head. "I can't... I don't know the prayers, I don't know my magic. I know that I used to be able to do all that, but not anymore. I just can't right now."  
  
"But... Chichiri, everyone used to depend on you!"  
  
"And they still can... just not in the same way."  
  
"What about Tasuki? Did you ever find him before all this?"  
  
The man looked at Karaku, confusion etched on his face. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
The boy suddenly turned red. "I-I-I forgot! You probably don't remember him, huh? Sorry."  
  
"No, I remember him because we already found him."  
  
"Oh! Well, do you remember how you and Tasuki were the only ones left alive after the journey to summon Suzaku? You two used to travel together."  
  
Nijuu shook his head. "No, I don't remember."  
  
"Ooi!! NIJUU!!!"  
  
The young man glanced out the window and saw Hino waving from below. "Open the door, will ya!? It's my turn to watch her!"  
  
"We found..."  
  
Karaku bounded to the window and cried, "Hi TASUKI!!!"  
  
Hino's face turned into a question mark. "Who's that?"  
  
~*~ Ryoku watched as Yaiba held the sword in his hands, trying to make it glow once more. There was nothing, no magic, no energy, suddenly he felt something stab his back and he fell backwards.  
  
"Ryoku!?" Yaiba cried.  
  
Something materialized behind the purple haired boy. Her wings spread around her like a raven's, black and thick. Her green hair was wild, and blood dripped from her bottom lip. "Such energy," she hissed and held her hand up for him to see. It was claw-like and bloody. She licked off the metallic tasting liquid and smiled.   
  
With that she kicked Ryoku towards the brown haired boy, his back torn through, blood soaking the chinese robes. Yaiba hissed, and pulled out the sword, angry he couldn't feel the magic, couldn't fight the way he used too, but it didn't matter. "FUCK YOU!!" he cried, charging forward. The woman vanished just as the sword should have passed through her body.  
  
She materialized behind him and sank her claw-like hands into his shoulders. He grunted as they began to tear through the skin, drawing blood. Along with the blood he felt his energy leave his body. He started falling foreward, his only support his sword. She leaned over and nipped at her ear with her fangs whispering, "Blood, energy, I want it all." With that she vanished.  
  
Yaiba collapsed, his sword vanishing before clattering to the ground with him. Ryoku twitched and tried to sit up. "Y-y-yaiba..." he moaned before falling back down.  
  
~*~ Fuuwa sat up with a scream. "I gotta help them!" She climbed out of the bed with new found energy. Hino jumped up and tried to push her back down. She growled and tossed him to the side. "I gotta help them!"  
  
"Help who?!"  
  
"Ry-ry--" She could barely finish her sentence when she fell to the ground.  
  
Nijuu stood up abrubtly from downstairs and nearly leapt up the stairs to her room. He saw her on the floor, and Hino's shocked face. "What happened?"  
  
Fuuwa groaned and forced herself up again. "I gotta help them," she grunted, and stumbled into the young man's arms.   
  
He looked down at her with his red eyes. "Help who, Fuuwa no da?"  
  
"Ryoku.. and Yaiba.. they're in trouble," she said quietly and softly.  
  
"What kind of trouble no da?"  
  
"Dying..."  
  
Hino perked up at that, and grabbed his jacket from the chair. "If someone's dying.. maybe this is the demon!"  
  
Nijuu nodded, and adjusted Fuuwa so he could carry her. "Listen Fuuwa no da. We're going to help your friends, but you got to help us find them no da."  
  
They took off, Fuuwa making slight gestures with her fingers in the right direction. Finally they found them, two 18 year olds lying in pools of their own blood. She gasped, "Ryoku! Yaiba!"  
  
Nijuu set her down under a tree, and walked to them, touching the deep wound on the purple haired boy's back. He could still feel a trace of life energy left in them, but they also had no energy. "Tasuki help me here no da."  
  
Hino stood there before realization hit him. He nodded vigorously. "Yeah!" He neared the taller boy and swore, "Shit, these wounds look like they were caused by claws or something."  
  
Suddenly, his years of various emergency courses took charge, and Nijuu was begining to prepare bandages from his backpack. Stripping the unconcious Ryoku down, he began to to wrap him, the blood staining his own hands and clothes. "Tasuki take off that boy's shirt no da. I need to bandange them. We'll take them to the emergency room once we've tended this wounds no da."  
  
Fuuwa started to crawl towards Ryoku, shocked by the blood, the torn skin. "R-ryoku, please don't die on me," she begged.  
  
"Fuuwa no da, it's going to be alright," he assured her, as he gently propped the boy against his arm, as he began to attend to Yaiba. Hino was helping this time, winding the wrappings around the boy's shoulders. He grunted and murmured, "D-d-demon."  
  
"Holy..! This one's still awake!" Hino cried, jumping back.  
  
"Yaiba! What's this about a demon?" Fuuwa asked, urgency lacing her voice.  
  
"Takes... energy." Then, his head rolled back, unable to say anymore.  
  
Nijuu finished the bindings on both of them, and surveyed the area. His eyes narrowed at the sight. "We need to call the police about this no da."  
  
Hino was already on his cell phone. He held up his hand and quickly started talking. "Yeah... that's right... other attacks?... worse?... death? Sending someone? Alright, thank you." He snapped his phone shut and stuck it in his pocket. "Apparently there are other attacks, all the same. Claw-like wounds, fainted victims, some of them are dead. Whatever it is it's nasty."  
  
"It's a demon." Nijuu's eyes were narrowed. "He wasn't kidding, I can sense it. I don't know where it's coming from, but it's definately evil."  
  
"Damn! So the ol' ghoul was right after all!"  
  
"What... what about Ryoku and Yaiba?" Fuuwa asked in a strained voice.  
  
Neither boy had to answer them, an amblulance was already on its way, the siren wailing. Hino stood protectivly over Fuuwa, in case one of the EMTs would be curious in her faint state.  
  
"Shit, it's another one of these," one of them swore.  
  
"Load them up," another ordered.  
  
A small but burly man was started asking Nijuu questions, to all he had to answer, "Sorry, but we just saw them here" except for one questions to which he replied, "Their friends of Fuuwa Sukunami."  
  
"Any of you want to come along?" the small man asked.  
  
Fuuwa was about to speak up, but Hino wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "Dammit Fuuwa, don't try it. I know you love them, but you gotta accept the fact that you have to go home."  
  
Tears were already making salty trails along her cheeks. He sighed, and allowed her to cry into his chest, as the amblulance sped off, other sirens heard in the distance. "At this rate we're gonna have ta find the rest of them before it's too late!"  
  
"I know where Nuriko and Hotohori are," Fuuwa said quietly into Hino's chest.  
  
"Huh?" Hino pulled her away. "Where!?"  
  
She pointed weakly down the road. "They... they were just taken to the hospital."  
  
Both men were taken aback. Nijuu looked in the direction that the ambulance had gone. "So... there's a possibility that two of our Seishi just died?" he asked in a solomn tone.  
  
Fuuwa was already gone. She couldn't respond. Hino carried her back, because Nijuu was covered in blood. He had done his best wiping his hands clean on a spare towel, but it still didn't do much good. Miaka was outside the house looking frantic and on seeing the eldest in the group stained crimson she screamed.  
  
"Miaka, it's alright!" Nijuu cried, running towards her. "I'm not hurt! None of us are!"  
  
"Ryoku... and Yaiba..." Fuuwa murmured.  
  
Miaka looked at her daughter. "Ryoku and Yaiba? What happened to them?"  
  
"We don't know, but apparently there is a series of brutal attacks happening all over Tokyo. All of them with the same results, claw-like wounds and fainted states."  
  
Hino was starting to sink to the ground. "Dammit, someone take her, she's heavy!"  
  
She took her daughter into her arms and gestured to the house. "Come on, you can use the shower Nijuu. I'm sure you want to get clean."  
  
"Thank you Miaka." He headed to the downstairs bathroom, while Hino and Miaka headed upstairs.  
  
"It's times like these I wish Mitsukake would remember how to heal," the elder woman said with a sigh as she put Fuuwa to bed. The girl's soft breathing comfroted her as she sat back in the chair stationed by the bed.   
  
"Did you know that Ryoku and Yaiba were Nuriko and Hotohori?" Hino asked suddenly.  
  
She closed her eyes. "I... sensed it, but I couldn't accept it. They spent so much time with Fuuwa, but now I'm pretty sure that they ARE them. I'll accept that."  
  
"We found Chiriko too."  
  
"Oh? Who was he?"  
  
"Apparently one of Fuuwa's old baby-sitting charges, Karaku."  
  
Miaka sighed, a long and almost heartbreaking one. "I, I sensed that too." She wiped at her face. "Damn, I'm crying again. I just can't handle the thought of my daughter dying, and I would usually turn to you guys but you're so young. It feels different."  
  
"Miaka, don't worry we're still ourselves no da."  
  
Hino and Miaka glanced over towards the door, where they saw Nijuu, still a little wet but cleaned of blood. He wasn't wearing a shirt because he didn't have a spare in his omnipresent backpack.  
  
"Chichiri, do you need a shirt? It's almost winter, I don't want to think you're wandering around in nothing but a pair of pants," Miaka asked, standing to her feet.  
  
"It's alright, I don't live far from here, and I think I have a spare jacket in my bag." He started sifting through the contents of the bag, mostly filled with papers. "I'm pretty s--"  
  
A sweater wrapped its arms around his shoulders. Nijuu looked up and saw Hino without his sweater standing next to him. "I can't--"  
  
"Come on, you're definately smaller than me cuz I got so much muscle. Take the damn thing, I was growin' outta it anyway."  
  
"But I can't--"  
  
Hino was now forcing the sweatshirt over Nijuu's head. "Take it dammit! Take it!"  
  
Miaka started laughing. There was a genuine love between the two, the sibling sort of love they felt for one another as Chichiri and Tasuki. Finally the sweater was on Nijuu, and Hino kept the elder boy's arms pinned to his sides. "Now, I'm not letting go until you say you'll keep the sweater!"  
  
"Fine no da! I'll keep the sweater no da!"  
  
Hino was smug as he let go, and he dusted off his hands with satisfaction. "Alright then! You're free ta go."  
  
Nijuu stumbled and bowed. "Thank you Hino na no da."  
  
"Aww, it's a pity you two aren't any closer," Miaka said with a sigh. "You two used to be... maybe not the best of friends, but you were closer than any two unrelated people I'd ever seen. It's like you've always been brothers."  
  
Nijuu smiled and said, "I don't remember that no da."  
  
Hino shook his head in agreement. "I don't remember either."  
  
The blue haired boy bowed once more towards Miaka. "I must take my leave now. I'll return tomorrow na no da."  
  
~*~ The ball of energy had finally taken on a shape of a man, still black and violet in color, but he was undoubtly happy with the energy he was being fed. Kyouki knelt by his right hand, her wings folded around her in protection. A young boy was standing before them, ready to accept his gift of magic.  
  
Like before a bead of energy left the demon and entered his body. The boy didn't cry out, because it wasn't as painful. The magic drew lines of possesion along his neck and around his face. He still retained a normal body structure, save for one minor detail, the new dagger-like appendges that jutted out from his elbows. "Ken, go out and bring me energy. Kyouki bring me blood."  
  
The two demi-demons stood and stretched, before going on into Tokyo to provide their master with the energy he craved.  
  
The demon laughed in his throat, as the land began to open beneath him revealing the Universe of the Four Gods, his home. He raised a hand and the image shattered to peices. He wasn't the only one that found it easier to conquer the land of the rising sun, there were others.  
  
~*~  
  
Ken and Kyouki ran through Tokyo taking differnt roots, and before anyone knew it there were reports of vampratic bites and deep slash wounds. Miaka watched the news on the small television propped in her daughter's room, while Taka buisily ran errands passing messages to the other discovered Seichiseishi. Fuuwa wasn't resting as quietly, she constantly woke up crying out the names of her two friends.  
  
Her mother wished she could prob her daughter's dreams as a means of disecting what was happening inside her mind. She also wanted to visit the hospital to see Ryoku and Yaiba; aka Nuriko and Hotohori, however there were so many people both in the hospital for wounds and for visiting. She sighed loudly and watched as the anchor discussed his thoughts about the recent attacks. "Gangs," he suggested, "Mass murderer."  
  
"How about demons?" Miaka asked the television.   
  
"What about demons?"  
  
"Don't they realize that it's a demon causing all this trouble?"  
  
Taka was about to give his wife a hug when Fuuwa shot out of bed screaming, "THEY CAN'T DIE!!!"  
  
Miaka and Taka pinned her to the bed, surprised she didn't fight back. She was covered in a cold sweat of fear and worry, Hotohori's character glowing brightly on her neck. Their brows were furrowed at the sight of the symbol.  
  
Her mother pressed her lips against the girl's forehead. "I don't know what's--"  
  
"They mustn't die, if Nuriko and Hotohori die, then there will be no hope in saving both worlds," Fuuwa said slowly in Taiitsukun's voice.  
  
"Both worlds now!?" Taka cried.  
  
Taiitsuku nodded Fuuwa's head, after propping herself up against the headboard. "You see, I have recently sensed a stronger energy here, and I'm sure you've heard of suspicious attacks that have been occuring, right?"  
  
The two adults nodded.  
  
"Exactly, if anything the energy they're gathering is being transferred here. It's the brutal energy of pain, blood, and death."  
  
"I never knew there was energy in death," Miaka commented.  
  
"Yes there--"  
  
Yaiba suddenly stumbled into the room. His hair messy, his footing weak. "Miaka... Taka, I'm here."  
  
Taka helped the boy into a chair, carefully still noticing the pain he was in. "Yaiba, I'm sorry but Fuu--"  
  
"I'm not here for Fuuwa, exactly. Ryoku, he's still in the hospital! I was sent home because of space, but I'm still weak. But it doesn't matter... I remember my past, I don't need any of the jewels."  
  
"That doesn't matter."  
  
Yaiba's eyes widened behind the mess of bangs. "Taiitsukun?"  
  
Again Fuuwa's head nodded. "Yes, that's right... I take use Fuuwa's body because she is the link between both worlds, like the book."  
  
"But the book was destroyed."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
The former Hotohori nodded in thought. "I see.. so why can't she keep my jewel of memory?"  
  
"Because, without the jewel you will not have your powers, nor will your character of Suzaku glow."  
  
This made the already weak boy pale. He stared up at the ceiling wanting very much to cry. "Why?" he asked aloud. "So, whatever happens, I'm going to lose one of my best friends?"  
  
"Yaiba... no... Hotohori... no... Yaiba, we're going to find away around this," Miaka said tears in her eyes.   
  
He stood up and bowed. "I hope so. I should take my leave now, lest my parents begin to worry about me." With that he left, treading very softly.  
  
Miaka turned her head slightly to the side and mumbled, "I wonder what happened to Houki and Boushin?"  
  
"They lived full lives and died leaving Konan a wonderful place." Fuuwa's lips turned up into a gentle smile, before she fell backwards onto the bed, Taiitsukun finally taking her leave.  
  
~*~ Fuuwa padded through the void, without clothes or shoes. The place was also an unfortunate cold and she shivered. "Taiitsukun! Taiitsukun!" she called into the darkness, her voice finally travelling.  
  
The old lady finally appeared before her, smiling. "Your determination to save your friends keeps you awake, even when you should be finding the rest of your life force."  
  
"I'm supposed to be findin' my life force?"  
  
The mage nodded. "Yes, now search for it."  
  
"But-- what about Ryoku? And Yaiba? And Hino? And all the rest of them!?"  
  
"Rest."  
  
"B-"  
  
"Rest!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Dammit Fuuwa, I told you all those sweets were going to mess with your brain!" Arashi scolded as the girl managed to sit up, her head reeling.  
  
She groaned and held her head in her hands for a moment. "I don't get it... I'm perfectly healthy."  
  
The matron entered the large room clapping her hands. "Alright Fuuwa, you're up! Now are you better?"  
  
The girl nodded, twisting her long hair into a braid as she climbed out of bed. "I'm sorry Matron, usually I'm full of energy. Must of had a feminine fainting spell." She smiled and made the motions of fainting.  
  
"Alright, enough with the girly-ness. Out you go!" The elderly woman started nudging Fuuwa outside, elbowing her gently along with her friend. "Go, go, go!"  
  
The two teens tumbled outside. "Geez," Arashi said blowing a few of her crimson locks out of her eyes. "She's a real bitch!"  
  
"Matron has too many chilren to take care of, I don't blame her." Fuuwa started drawing circles in the dirt with her shoe. "I kind of wish I knew my parents."  
  
"Hey Fuuwa, don't feel so bad."  
  
She looked to her right and saw one of the twins standing next to her smiling. His blond hair pulled out of his blue eyes by a lone bandana. Fuuwa blushed to her ears at the sight of him. She laughed a bit. "Oh, that's offly nice of you to say Zendan."  
  
"Ooi, Zendan, where's your brother Chuuhen?"  
  
The boy pointed in a direction, where his brother could be seen making animated motions with his hands. Chuuhen waved and returned to his heated conversation. His elder brother laughed and turned back to Fuuwa, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Say, Fuuwa, why are you so down?"  
  
She shrugged, stiff from the touch of the boy. "Oh, I just wish I knew my parents and all..."  
  
"It ain't so bad!"  
  
"Damn straight!" Arashi cried in agreement. "All parents do is give choirs and restrict our rights! Your matron just makes sure you guys don't die!"  
  
Fuuwa smiled and nodded brightly. "You got a point there Arashi!"  
  
The girl poked her gently. "Don't worry so long as the holy light of Seiryuu pro--"  
  
"Seiryuu? Suzaku is the greater god!"  
  
"Are you crazy? Seiryuu!!"  
  
"SUZAKU!!"  
  
Arashi scoffed and spat, "Bet you idolize the Suzaku Sichiseishi, huh?"  
  
Zendan clapped his hands together and nodded. "Someday I'll be a Suzaku Seishi, and fight for my priestess!"  
  
"If you love Suzaku so much why don't you live in Konan?" the crimson haired girl retorted.  
  
"I WOULD if I COULD!"  
  
"I kinda like Suzaku..." Fuuwa said quietly.  
  
Zendan and Arashi both turned to her shouting out differnt things: "What!? How could my best friend like Suzaku?", "See? I told you he was great!", "Liar! Take it back!"  
  
During their argument, they noticed their friend had fallen to the ground, her long blue-green hair unravelled. Zendan dropped to his knees and lifted her up. "Fuuwa?!"  
  
Arashi grunted and slapped the girl, only to result in a reddened cheek. "Fuuwa! Dammit! I'm not going to have you loose your mind again!"  
  
~*~ Fuuwa landed with a soft thud in the white washed hospital room. A petite girl was sitting in the bed... or rather, on a closer inspection, a petite boy. He looked at her and smiled. "Fuuwa!"  
  
She backed off. "Do I know you?"  
  
Suddenly the boy's feature's turned sour. "You're not my friend."  
  
"Yeah, that's right!"  
  
"You're too much of a girl!"  
  
Fuuwa blushed and looked away. "I don't know who you are! Where's Zendan!? and Arashi?"  
  
Ryoku grunted. The girl backed off into the door, before turning around and ran for dear life. Into the streets she was lost. Everything was differnt. She started to sob as she started to run, cars swerving around her as she cut through traffic. Suddenly she screamed as a truck screeched to a halt in front of her.  
  
Before she knew it, Fuuwa was swept off her feet and was being carried off by a boy with orange hair.  
  
"Dammit, what the hell's yer-- Fuuwa!? Yer supposed ta be in bed!" Hino wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Nah, somethin's differnt 'bout ya."  
  
Fuuwa wasn't thrashing, instead she was flushed to her ears. She never knew it was possible to have a personal "celestial warrior" that would come to her rescue.  
  
"Geez, you got a name girl?"  
  
"Fuuwa. I don't have a last name."  
  
"Damn, Fuuwa? That ain't no coincidence!"  
  
She looked at the running boy in confusion. "What are you babbling about--?"  
  
"The name's Hino." He came to a screeching halt, and dumped the girl to the ground.  
  
Fuuwa fell painfully onto the grass. She stood up, rubbing her ass, suddenly realizing all her hair had come undone. She gasped and started to twist strands together into a braid. "Yer dress is fallin' apart too, ya know," Hino added, pointing to the ripped collar.  
  
"You pervert!" she screeched, slapping him across the face, as she gathered the the cloth together, pinching it so that it no longer revealed her shoulders.  
  
The boy laughed and ran the doorbell. Nijuu's familar face appeared at the window. He waved, and soon the door opened to a gaping blue haired boy. Grabbing Hino by the shirt he pulled him in and whispered, "Who's the girl?"  
  
"Apparently a girl named Fuuwa," he whispered back.  
  
Nijuu glanced over at the girl who was looking around in amazement. "Wow," she said in awe. He sighed. "She looks offly like--"  
  
"Her!? Ya think I didn't notice!? Why else did I bring her here?"  
  
"Hey, Fuuwa?"  
  
She smiled, and walked over to them. She looked him over and chirped, "You people here dress oddly."  
  
The two boys sighed, as they suddenly noticed that the clothes she wore resembled clothing from the other world. The eldest boy took her by the hand and drew her inside. She stumbled and landed on the hardwood floor. "Wow!" she said, "What kind of rich person lives here!? It's bigger than the Seiryuu shrine!"  
  
Hino frowned, and growled quietly, his fangs showing just so. "Seiryuu?"  
  
Fuuwa nodded as she began to feel around the place. Suddenly she was staring at a picture of Miaka, Taka and Fuuwa. Her hands were shaking. "Wh-what is this place!? I don't... that's not...!"  
  
She started to feel very warm, and a blue glow was spreading over her body. She screamed, and was muffled by a large hand. Chiyu had arrived with Karaku and he clamped his hand over her mouth. Nijuu was quickly filling them in on the details as the girl squirmed.  
  
Karaku was walking around her breathing out gasps and mumbling, "Light of Seiryuu... light of Suzaku... maybe...?"  
  
"MmmmPH!!!" Fuuwa cried, before finally giving up.  
  
"Wh--wh--what's going on... h--" Fuuwa was climbing down the steps, hanging onto the railing for dear life. Both Fuuwa's stared at each other, polar opposites yet exactly the same. Fuuwa, who glowing blue, had the longest hair, wore a dress and was built like a doll. Fuuwa Sukunami had short hair, wore loose pajamas and was broad shouldered and narrow hipped.  
  
"Good Goddess!" Hino cried.  
  
Fuuwa Sukunami grip slipped and she crumpled to the stairs, a glow of red emenating around her. Outside Yaiba was helping Ryoku to the door, followed by Miaka and Taka. As the four entered, there seemed to be a rush of energy. There it was, all seven Suzaku Seishi reunited. All differnt from before, but there nonetheless. All but two had received their jewels of memory.  
  
The effeminate Fuuwa backed up against the wall, her blue aura flaring. "You! You're worshippers of Suzaku!"  
  
"Good to sleep Fuuwa!" Taiitsukun cried, charging at her with two fingers outstretched. As the contacted with the delicate girl's forehead she crumpled, the light of Seiryuu fading.  
  
~*~ All the Sichiseishi stared at the two copies, both unconcious. "Say, Miaka... you didn't happen to have twins and not tell me?" Taka asked, joking and hoping to break the silence a bit.  
  
"Taka! You're horrible! Joking around at a time like this!"  
  
He gulped and apologized quickly to his scowling wife. Nijuu and Karaku were hovering over the two girls, doing a sort of inventory of them. There wasn't a doubt in any of their minds that they were the same. How it was possible was beyond any of them.  
  
Suddenly there was a crash from outside, and they saw three demons standing on the neighboring rooftops. There were two females, and one male. One woman had wings, the man had bladed arms, and the third woman had living hair. "Demi-demons," Nijuu hissed, his eyes narrowing at the sight.   
  
"Demi?"  
  
"Half human, half demon."  
  
"Wow, they're nasty."  
  
The winged woman raised a clawed hand and the glass window shattered, shards flying. Hino rushed, and pushed Nijuu and Karaku aside, taking most of the blast himself. He fell to one knee, glass embedded deep into his skin. He smiled and laughed, "Takes more than dat to take care 'a me."  
  
He reached over his shoulder and as he made the gesture to pull free his tessen, it materialized in his hand like fire. Swinging it down he cried, "Rekka Shinen!" There was a familar rush of fire, that burst out the window at the demons.  
  
As the smoke and debris cleared, it revealed the woman with the hair standing infront of her collegues arms stretched to the side. There was no sign of injury, or even a sigh of burning on any of them. She arched her neck and her hair spun outwards from her head. It began crackling with energy and soon, Hino pinned to the wall, invisible threads tearing into his skin. Yaiba wielded his swords, eyes narrow. "Don't move, these are the hairs of one of those demons out there," he warned.  
  
Miaka screamed, as her clothes began to tear. She bit her lip and told herself that she was too old to be afraid. There was a loud grunt, and Hino was holding a hand to his neck, blood dripping onto the threads. "Careful the hair," the woman warned, her fingers moving slightly receiving a cry from Karaku who's legs were pinned together. "The more you struggle, the tighter they become." To prove her point, she clentched a fist, ripping into Hino's shoulder.  
  
"AUUGH!!" he cried, as the crimson blood sprayed from the sudden pressure. Fuuwa Sukunami, opened her eyes and jolted from her bed. "Ryoku! Yaiba! You NEED your jewels!" she cried, pressing her hand against her chest. "Either that or we're all going to die!"  
  
Ryoku shook his head, and took a step to stop her, only to get tied up in the hairs. He too was pinned to the wall, too weak to fight it. It was too late. Fuuwa already dug her hand deep into her chest to forcefully remove the last two gems. She gulped the air and the two gems remained suspended in the air as she fell backwards.  
  
"FUUWA!!!" Miaka cried, seeing her daughter give up the last of her life to save the worlds.  
  
The gems returned to their rightful place, and soon the holy sword was glowing again and the hairs were cut releasing the warriors. Hino tumbled to his knees, having received the worse injuries. Nijuu hurried to him, and vainly tried to tear at his shirt to quickly bandage the wounds. The three demi-demons laughed, and behind them was their master appeared, the pain of the Sichiseishi enough to allow him to take on an actual physical form. He looked nothing like Tenkou, but he definately raidiated with an aura like his. He had long white hair, and two almost cat-like ears poking from his head. In a way he looked almost friendly, until he raised a glowing claw into the air.  
  
"Give me the book," he hissed.  
  
"The book is destroyed! We don't have it anymore!" Taka cried in response.  
  
"GIVE ME THE BOOK!"  
  
Fuuwa's dead body rose and vanished. Miaka screamed. The body appeared before the demon and he thrust his claw deep into her chest. The other Fuuwa screamed, and arched from the bed, feeling the pain. The demon hissed as he pulled the scroll free, and sent the girl flying back to the window. Ryoku leaped, and caught his best friend with renewed energy.  
  
"My name is Azuma," he said as they disappeared.  
  
Miaka was sobbing over her lost daughter, gripping the limp body to her chest. The other Fuuwa was awake, holding a hand protectively over her chest. Her whole body was shaking with fear. "What-- what--?"  
  
~*~  
  
Taiitsukun watched as another dark shadow was cast over the worlds. However, until someone releases the seal between both worlds, she could no longer communicate with the Suzaku Sichiseishi. She did, however, track down quite a few of the Seiryuu Seishi all living near Kotou; Suboshi, Amiboshi, Tomo, Soi and Nakago.  
  
It was her goal to unite the Suzaku and Seiryuu Seishi for this one battle. It was good though, because Amiboshi and Soi were already close friends with Fuuwa. The world trembled, she could feel the power of the demon building, already rivaling the strength of Tenkou.  
  
"Break the seal demon, if you dare!" she cried into the sky.  
  
~*~  
  
As all seven warriors recieved their jewels, all of their memories came back to them like a flood. It rushed over them, fogging their minds in confusion. Still, it seemed as if the latter parts of their lives were missing.  
  
All of their characters were finally glowing and they stood waiting for the demon to show himself again. Miaka tried, over and over to summon Suzaku, but it didn't work. Fuuwa stood off to the corner, her eyes wide at the sight of the Celestial Warriors. Never in her wildest imaginations, did she think she would be able to witness the warriors of any god before her.  
  
Still, she could feel something deep inside of her. A feeling of rushing water, and the power of her god Seiryuu.  
  
Nijuu, now wielding his staff, looked up with a snap. "It's coming," he hissed.  
  
Azuma appeared before them, his three warriors standing behind him. He held up the glowing scroll and unrolled it. "I will now break the seal between the two worlds," he announced.  
  
"Think again!" Ryoku cried, and grabbed the sword from Yaiba's hands. He chucked the thing at him like a javelin, only for it to bounce off the wings of one of the demi-demons.  
  
Suddenly the scroll began to stretch and glow and soon, another creature emerged from it. A horned demon, thick, heavy and brown like an ox, broke free with a growl.  
  
At that very moment, Fuuwa was surrounded by a blue light, the light of the dragon god. The Suzaku Seishi stared at her, and then at the demon, unsure of what to do. "I summon the living warriors of Seiryuu!" she cried, and five ghostly images appeared, before they solidified into humans.  
  
Soi, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Tomo and Nakago's memories were brought back to them in a rush. They stood, they're own characters glowing in response to the summon. It was like a horrible reunion.  
  
The demon roared and the area was engulfed in fire, surrounding only those who had a connection to the other world. Fuuwa groaned, and she collapsed, her body fading away.   
  
"Come to me... my prietess," he growled and before him stood Fuuwa Sukunami, her eyes glowing yellow.  
  
"Fuuwa!" Ryoku cried. He tried to run, but a red circle surrounded him and the other Suzaku Sichiseishi. Nijuu was holding to fingers infront of him, casting the barrier spell.   
  
"What foolishness is this?" Jitou cried as Nakago.  
  
Taiitsukun had taken on a physical form in this world, and was watching carefully. "Beware Miaka, this is a god, unlike Tenkou."  
  
"Taiitsukun!" Miaka cried, running to greet the old lady, like a child.  
  
"What does she mean by God?" Karaku chirped up.  
  
"Asides from Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku an Seiryuu, there are many lesser gods. Some that became demons, others that remained passive gods, like Houkutou, the fish god."  
  
"There's a fish god?" Miaka asked.  
  
Taiitsukun nodded slowly. "Well... sort of. Not well kno--"  
  
Fuuwa raised a hand, a symbol glowing on her forehead. "Go my prietess, kill the Suzaku and Seiryuu warriors," the demon said.  
  
"Yes, Gairo," she whispered as her hand began to glow yellow.  
  
"STOP THIS FUUWA!!" Zendan ran, his arms outstretched as if to accept any blast from her.  
  
"Zendan!? Are you crazy!?" Chuuhen cried after him.  
  
"I know that OUR Fuuwa is here! And if anything... she'd hear us!" He turned back to the girl and cried, "FUUWA!"  
  
The girl's hand was quivering with energy. Nijuu held his staff up high, ready to create another, stronger barrier, if nescessary. Miaka bit her tounge. She had to avoid crying. That wasn't her daughter, she knew she was dead... it didn't matter anymore.  
  
"Fuuwa! Please! Can you hear me!? Listen... I... I... I LOVE YOU FUUWA!" Zendan screamed, his voice carrying out as loud as he could make it.  
  
"Zen...dan...?" she asked, her voice was high and airy. Her eyes returned to a warm shade of green. A vauge sillouhette of long hair seemed to appear as she spoke the two sylablles.  
  
"Oh god! Fuuwa! Fight it!"  
  
Geiro growled and the elder twin was shot backwards flying into the firey wall. "Do it! Do it now my priestess!"  
  
Fuuwa's eyes glazed over again and she channelled a ball of yellow energy into her hands. Before anyone could react, she fired the ball into the demon-god and jumped back. He was laughing. "Child! You think you can defeat me with my OWN energy?!"  
  
She laughed, a deep echoing laugh. Everyone stared at her, she was no longer solid. Instead stood two ghostly images of her. One was Fuuwa Sukunami, with her boyish figure, and the other was Fuuwa, with her long hair. They stood together, moved together and spoke together. Her voice was deep, and it was high, but it was the same. "Oh! Geiro! You were right about one thing... I AM a priestess... just NOT YOURS!"  
  
A long, thin sword appeared in her hands. A almost opalic glow surrounded her, glinting with all differnt colors. "I am the fifth, and final priestess. I am the priestess of the Four Gods!"  
  
The demon-god fell to the ground in fear. "No... it's not possible..." He growled and shot out his hand, letting firey blasts explode from his fingertips. She sliced through each one before charging forward, bringing the sword deep into his body.  
  
"I know this won't kill you," she whispered, as she tore through him in opposite directions, both Fuuwas separating for a fleeting moment. He growled and stumbled backwards.  
  
Taiitsukun nodded. This was what she was waiting for, the awakening of the final priestess. Closing her eyes, she vanished to watch the result from a safer location. The ghostly priestess jumped backwards and raised her sword into the air. "Seishi of Suzaku and Seishi of Seiryuu, lend me your power!" she cried.  
  
All the Seishi began to glow their rightful color, their characters brillant and hot. "Priestess of Suzaku, Priestess of Seiryuu, lend me your power!" she cried.  
  
Miaka closed her eyes, the warmth of her god filling her once more. She could feel Yui also reacting to this. "Priestess of Genbu and Byakko, I pray to you!" Fuuwa cried.  
  
The sword was turning into a column of energy. "Gods of the North, South, East and West, I beg you to come and lend me your strength! Destroy this pathetic lesser god, and send him back to where he began!" she prayed. Symbols of each god, each Seishi appearing on her hands, curling along the energy of the sword. She charged foreward, the glowing sword ripping through the demon. All the Seishi were attacking at once, their powers fueling the sword. He cried out in pain the magic of all the gods, tearing through his Celestial flesh, eating away at his life force. Then, he vanished.  
  
Fuuwa stepped back, and raised the sword once more. She became one body, solidifying into flesh. The girl before them was a fusion of the both, with chin length blue-green hair and the appearnce of a girlish boy. She spoke, her speech still echoing with both voices, only now there was a third. "May this world, and the other world be sealed apart by my life force! And, as my final wish, as the priestess of the four gods, I ask Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku and Seiryuu to let my memory fade away, until it is nothing more than a warm feeling in your hearts!" She merged into one being, and closed her eyes, before her body turned to energy and wrapped itself around the worlds, sealing the worlds apart, until the next time the barrier would be broken.  
  
Feeling her daughter leaving her heart, Miaka let loose one final cry, "FUUWA!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Miaka leaned against the door frame, staring at the empty room. Taka placed a hand on her shoulder. "I thought we've gone through this, we can't have children," he said slowly.  
  
She stared to cry silently, tears streaming gently down her cheeks. "Oh Taka... you don't understand... I have this empty feeling in my heart..."  
  
He led her away from the room, gently holding her close to his side. "Shhh..."  
  
"I'd have named our child... Fuuwa. Male or female, I wouldn't care."  
  
"Peacful wind?"  
  
Miaka nodded. "That or 'trouble'..." She laughed and pulled away from him. "I think I'm becoming delusional."  
  
The doorbell rang, breaking the silence. She wiped away a tear and straightened her shirt. "Oh! They're here!" she said with an excited cry, as she ran down the stairs before her husband could even react.  
  
"MIAKA!!!" Ryoku cried, jumping into the elder woman's arms.  
  
"Whoa! Nuriko!" The two whirled around a bit before falling to the ground. Yaiba sighed at the sight, shaking his head. "I swear, the two of you don't act your age... Miaka for Suzaku's sake.. you're almost forty!"  
  
The reddish-brown haired woman frowned. "You sure know how to ruin a girl's excitment," she said with a childish pout.  
  
~*~  
  
"To the end of demonic attacks!" the group cried, their glasses clinking together upon the toast. They downed the champangne in one glup, laughing as Karaku burped and turned red.  
  
"So, Mits, you find Shoka yet?" Hino asked, shovelling some cake into his mouth.  
  
The large man shook his head and replied, "I doubt I will... she probably hasn't been reborn here."  
  
"What about Hikou and Kouren?" Miaka asked the quiet Nijuu.  
  
He looked up. "No... and as much as I'd love to see them again... I'd probably get scarred all over again."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Hino dared.  
  
"And if someone dares try to hit on my Tasuki, I swear getting a scar would be worth the effort." Nijuu started laughing, that is, until Hino hugged him around the neck, nearly choking him.  
  
Miaka laughed, and patted Karaku on the head, who was still trying to shake off the alcohol. Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door.   
  
"I'll get it," Ryoku cried, and bounded to the door. He swung it open to reveal a brightly smiling girl with blue-green hair. She had warm green eyes and her hair was cut just above her chin, making her look like a girlish boy. She had a backpack slung over one shoulder, and a suitcase in one hand. "Uhm... hi?" he said slowly.  
  
"Hi! My name is Fuuwa Kitaku!" she chirped in an almost tenor voice. "I was sent here by the orphanage to do a exchange program! Are you Mrs. Sukunami?"  
  
END  
  
Author's notes: OMG!!!!! This story probably means more to me than life itself. This means SO much to me. I never poured so much into a story. I don't care if it's bad, but it's the first story with a complicated plot that I actually had the HEART to finish! I'm estatic! YAY!!! ^_^  
  
To be perfectly honest, this story went nowhere in the direction I had planned. It started out as a way to get Tasuki and Chichiri together as a couple, but it diverged in it's own direction. In a way I'm glad it did... but... somehow... I hurts to think that this is over. I would write a continuation, but it wouldn't feel right. At least not right now. I think I ended it on the right note.  
  
And... I don't know why, but I feel like crying knowing that I finished this. It's my first completed story and it feels SO good. It doesn't help that I'm listening to "Shiawase ni Narou ne" from the second FY OAV. That song ALWAYS makes me want to cry... just like "Mizu Kagami".  
  
Well, thanks for reading this and I hope you make comments. Thank you.  
  
BTW... if you want the ending to feel right(IMO only), get the ending to the first FY OAV and play the begining just as read the ending... staring at approx.: "'And if someone dares try to hit on my Tasuki, I swear getting a scar would be worth the effort'" or just play "Shiawase ni Narou ne" starting after Fuuwa's death.  
  
-Hikari 


End file.
